


Fandom Therapy

by Hammyboy51



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Captain America - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammyboy51/pseuds/Hammyboy51
Summary: A what if different fandoms came together and talked about their lives





	1. Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate this, this is just a fun fanfic that me and my friend are doing, there will be more characters coming soon. And I know this is the first thing I posted in a long time and I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoy

Stranger 1: Tell me your name and what you did in your life

Alexander: Hello, my name is Alexander Hamilton. I was born on a island in the Caribbean

Stranger 2: What is this island called?

Alexander: The city was St. Croix, but the island was called Nevis.

[Stranger 2 writes down the information] 

Stranger 1: Please continue 

Alexander: Ok, I had a brother named James. Sadly he died because of a disease. After that, my mom died in a hurricane and I was forced to live with my cousin who later committed suicide-

Stranger 2: That is horrible 

Stranger 1: Oh please John, that is not that sad

Stranger 2: But Sherlock, this is sad. Please sir, continue 

Alexander: Anyways, I was sent to America where I met Laurens, Lafayette, and Hercules. It was also when I met Aaron Burr, at the time I thought he was my friend but in 1804 he shot me 

Aaron: In A Duel!!

Stranger 1: Mr. Burr, please wait your turn

[ Burr huffs in the background] 

Stranger 2: Is there anyone that you loved while you were in America?

Alexander: Oh yes! Eliza Schuyler was my wife, she was the best wife i ever had

Eliza: I’m your only wife!

Alexander: Right, then I sort of had a crush on Lauren's until he died at at war 

Stranger 1: Thank you Mr. Hamilton

[ Alexander has left the table and back in the circle] 

Stranger 1: Now that was done, who is next?

Stranger 2: I think Steve Rogers


	2. Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, if you have any characters that you would like to see in the therapy circle please leave a comment. Thank you and enjoy

Stranger 1: State your name and what you did in your life 

Rogers: Hello, my is Captain Steve Rogers, I fought in the army during WWII

Stranger 2: It’s says that before you were too weak to be doing anything

Rogers: Oh yes, that was before, when I was finally drafted Mr. Stark, Tony’s dad help a fellow colleague with this super soldier surme

Stranger 1: Is that why you broke the first chair?

Rogers: Oh, I’m so sorry about that, but yes. With the surme, it also made me freeze up in the arctic for 70 years

Stranger 1: Let me ask you this Mr. Rogers, what was like when you noticed you were in the future?

Rodgers: It was wired, I know the world didn’t die when I did, but I never knew I was liked so much by the people 

Stranger 1: Thank you Mr. Rogers 

[ Steve Rogers leaves the table and returns to the circle]

Stranger 2; Now, I think we should do a Supernatural character

Stranger 1: Fine, the next one is Castiel


	3. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Sorry I haven't been updating the story, it's my third day of school and I'm getting use to the laptop I'm currently using. If you like, feel free to comment any characters with descriptions so I can write a chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Stranger 1: State your name and what you did with your life 

Castiel: Um, my name Castiel. I’m an angel to Dean Winchester.

Stranger 2: What does it mean to be an angel?

Castiel: It means that I protect.

Stranger 1: What are some of the ‘trips’ that you went with the Winchesters

Dean: We would not like to talk about it 

Stranger 1: I understand Mr. Winchester 

[ Dean heads back to the circle]

Stranger 2: Is there anything you like to ask us 

Castiel: Yes, how can you see me?

Stranger 1: This room allows John and I to see anything we want 

Stranger 2: Including things like you 

Stranger 1: Is that all?

Castiel: Yes

Stranger 2: Thank you Castiel

[ Castiel leaves the table and heads back to the circle] 

Stranger 1: Who’s next John?

Stranger 2: The next person is Jeremy Heere


	4. Jeremy Heere ( Part 1?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two strangers talk to Jeremy Heere, but who is the person talking to Jeremy that the strangers don't here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this, two chapters? Yes it is. This might be the only chapter because I'll be doing a lot of homework. Make sure you put the characters and what they are form ( I don't know a lot of fandoms, sorry) Hope you enjoy.

Stanger 1: State your name and what you did in your life 

Jeremy: My n-name i-is Jeremy H-Heere 

Stranger 1: Mr. Heere, why are you stuttering?

{Stop that, you're talking to the Sherlock Holmes}

Jeremy: I’m sorry, I just get to nervous  
Stranger 1: Ok, care to explain what you did the year you did something awful

Stranger 2: Sherlock, be nice-

Jeremy: No, I will explain.

Stranger 1: Go a head 

Jeremy: It started Junior year, I was one of those kids that got bullied. I had this huge crush on a girl named Christen Canligula, she was a huge theater nerd. I also had friend named Michael Mell.

Stranger 1: Is Mr. Mell your current boyfriend?

{ No, Michael is not your boyfriend }

Jeremy: Yes he is

Stranger 1: You may continue 

[ Jeremy jolts up]

Jeremy: May I get something?

Stranger 1: You may take a break while we talk to the others 

[ Jeremy runs out of the table]

Stranger 2: Who was after Jeremy?

Stranger 1: It was Leo Valdez


	5. Leo Valdez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to 500percentdone for giving me the character in this chapter. If you want to suggest a character leave the name and fandom in the comments. Thank you and enjoy

Stranger 2: Do you think Jeremy will be ok?

Stranger 1: Yes John, but we need to continue, Mr. Valdez is here

Leo: Hello

Stranger 1: Tell us what you did in your life

Leo: Well I’m the son of Hephaestus and I can manipulate fire

Stranger 1: But many ‘demigods’ that are the children of Hephaestus didn’t have that ability for 400 years 

Leo: But I’m not like most half-bloods 

Stranger 2: A half-blood?

Leo: What the children of the gods are called 

Stranger 1: Continue 

Leo: Any way, when I was eight, I was tricked into setting my mom’s shop on fire causing her to die 

Stranger 2: That’s horrible 

Leo: To this day her family still blames me for her death.

Stranger 1: do you feel bad for her death?

Leo: what do you think I feel awful that I killed my own mom

Stranger 1: And do you if think their right 

Leo: No, it was an accident. Plus I was young 

Stranger 1: Thank you Mr Valdez

[ Neo leaves the table and heads back to the circle]

Stranger 2: Sherlock, I think we should let the readers pick the next one 

Stranger 1: I think you’re right John. Readers of this story, leave a comment saying who should be next. If no one comments then the author will write the next chapter. Thank you


	6. Michael Mell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I'm sorry for not posting so long. I have free time and I'm bored, I want to thank you for reading this. I will also be adding more musical characters and movie characters. Thank you and enjoy

Stranger 1: Alright next is Michael Mell

[Michael comes in listening to music]

Stranger 1: Mr. Mell can you please take the headphones out?

Michael: Sorry, you must be Sherlock?

Stranger 1: Yes now can you explain your story 

Michael: Well I’m a gay stoner who use to pine for the twink named Jeremy Heere

Stranger 2: Do you still have feelings for Jeremy?

Michael: I am currently dating the Bi brat  
Jeremy: Hay!!!

Michael: Love you 

(Jeremy puts in the background)

Stranger 1: Do you have anything else to add?

Michael: Take this(gives them Mountain Dew Red)

Stranger 2: What is this for?

Michael: For the SQUIP

[Michael leaves the table]

Stranger 2: What’s a SQUIP?

Stranger 1: I think we will find out soon


	7. Squip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait. I got my new surface and we are doing a movie thing in class. Please do leave a comment of who you want to see next. It can be from any fandom you want. Thank you and enjoy

Stranger 2: What is a SQUIP

Squip: That would be me

Stranger 1: What does SQUIP mean

Squip: Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor

Stranger 1: My sources say that your a pill 

Squip: Why yes, and I’m from Japan  
Stranger 1: Is this why Mr. Mell gave us mountain dew red?

Squip: That little brat!

Michael: Take that!

Squip: You Brat!!

(Runs off trying to catch Michael)

Stranger 1: That was new

Stranger 2: That was fun

Stranger 1: Do we have anyone else?

Stranger 2: Yea, it’s Hawkeye, also know as Clint Barton 


End file.
